dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagami Ochiai (character)
is a fictional character in The Drillimation Series and the female protagonist of Drillimation's Chuhou Joutai series. In the games and anime, she is depicted as a cute rainbow-haired girl with a cat-like smile whose main hobby is singing for the band The Drillers of the Kaleidoscope. Kagami shares the same name as her creator and is voiced by Kagami Ochiai herself. Jen Taylor voices Kagami in her English dub appearances. Ochiai made her debut in the 1994 Driller Engine 1-styled game Chuhou Joutai. She later made her appearances in the fighting game world in Super Smash Keyboards 3 in 1997 and Killer Minecraft 3: Hisoutensoku in 1999. Ochiai joined the Driller Engine Grand Prix in Driller Engine Grand Prix 3 in 2001. Concept and creation During the creation of the Chuhou Joutai series, the developers wanted a second player character. They felt that having a girl for the second player would make the game stand out. They wanted to make her cute and memorable, much like Driller. Kagami having just pink hair didn't fit well, and her creator, Kagami Ochiai (the real one), asked them to give her multi-colored hair, which eventually became the hairstyle that everyone knows today. Choosing names took a bit of time. One developer suggested naming her , but Hiroshi Takajima felt that didn't sound right. An alternate reading from her first kanji character in her given name eventually led to the name "Kagami" being chosen. Her surname, , translates as "falling synthesis," while her given name, , translates as "mirror." Susumu Takajima based Kagami who loved looking at herself in the mirror every day when she woke up, which was a pastime of Susumu Takajima in his childhood. Appearance In the games and anime, Kagami has hair in three different colors, with the top being red, the sidelocks being lime green, and the back being magenta. Kagami always wears her hair in a twin-tails fashion but ties them at the lower back, which is a common hairstyle for girls in Japan. Like her mother, she has green eyes. As Kagami is a J-pop singer, her general outfit consists of an orange sleeveless blouse with a few pink embroiderings at the top and bottom of it, while she has white bloomers on the underside of the skirt. She also wears long white socks with ruby red slippers. In addition, she also wears white arm warmers with a blue stripe on both ends. When Kagami transforms into Shin Princess Kagami, she is put in a beautiful orange gown with short balloon sleeves and long white gloves with just a single blue stripe at the end. When the sun goes down when Kagami became Mutsuki Princess Kagami, her gown turns purple while her gloves turn completely black. Her hair also changes from a sporty rainbow style to a luminous teal-to-violet gradient; her hair also grows down to her upper legs and rearranges itself into a hime-cut. Name in other languages *Chinese - Luòhé Jìng *Sallyish - Kuslénta Ocháæ Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Drillimation Category:Drillimation characters Category:Kagami Ochiai Category:Fictional characters